


Wedding Vows

by HannahViBrittania



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:16:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4967701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahViBrittania/pseuds/HannahViBrittania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward approaches Riza and Roy with an unexpected request</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Vows

Edward shifted around nervously, he could  _not_ believe he was doing this, but it's not like he had any other choice. Ling was in Xing Alphonse didn't have any advice for Ed, and he couldn't think of anyone else to ask besides them. Edward walked up to the door of the residence, knocking once he waited for a response as soon as he was about to knock again the door opened "Edward it's good to see you" the voice belonged to none other than Riza Mustang **(** **Roy and Riza have gotten married because screw fraternization laws)**  temporary relief flooded over Ed at least the colonel hadn't been the one to open the door however he knew that he'd have to see him soon enough. "Hello Riza, its good to see you." Riza returned his word with a smile and then said "Is there something you need Edward?" He gulped and nodded "Come inside." as she said that Riza gestured to Ed.

Roy was very surprised when he saw Riza followed by his former subordinate Edward Elric. He spoke up "Why's he here?"  "He said he needed something." Roy glanced at Edward raising his eyebrows "Well uh, you see I- needed your help with something." even more curious to what Ed could need help with. "We're listening." Edward gulped and said "Well, winryandIaregettingmarriedandIneedyourhelpswithweddingvows!" Mustang couldn't tell what he had said, "Okay now say it  _slowly"_  Ed nodded, took a big gulp and then said "Well, Winry and I are together now, and were getting married so I was wondering if you could give me some advice about wedding vows?" clearly embarrassed and nervous. Roy didn't know whether to laugh or not. I mean sure it was amusing to asked for advice for someone so hotheaded but he  _still_ asked even though he was probably prepared for Roy to laugh at him, but before he could do anything Riza spoke up "Of course we'd  _love_ too." She eyed Roy, he gulped and managed too say "Yeah Edward we could help." fidgeting nervously. "Come sit down." Roy said this while gesturing at the couch he was currently sitting on.   
  


Edward was surprised at how well this was going, Roy hadn't laughed (though that was probably thanks to Riza), and they had both agreed to help. "Okay Edward firstly, the vows shouldn't be too long." Ed nodded, a sign for them to continued, "Secondly, try talking about or referencing something special to both of you." Edward thought about this what was  _something special_ to both Winry and him? Riza spoke again, "I can't tell you what to write Ed, just try your best." with that Riza had nothing else to say. So finally it was Roy who broke the silence "I'm surprised you asked us." "Um I tried Ling but he's in Xing, and Al didn't have any advice for me." They both nodded in understanding. "Well we wish you the best of luck to you Edward." "Actually, I took the train here and the last trains too far away for me to get too it so..." Riza replied by saying "It's fine Ed, you can stay for the night. Do you have a ticket for the next train?" "Yeah it's tomorrow, in the early morning." Roy then said, "Upstairs the first door on the right, you can stay the night there."Uh thank you." After that Ed walked upstairs to the bedroom.

"There's something I need to tell you Roy." It was in the evening Ed had since fallen asleep as he had an early train to catch, so it was just them there. "Hm what is it Riza?" in a whisper like voice "I'm  _pregnant."_

Roy was sure his scream had woken up Edward, but right now he didn't care "Preg-nant? as in having a baby?!" Riza nodded. "Umm well how long have you been.." "1 month." "What should we name the baby?" "Edward's an awesome name." Roy turned to see a very tired looking Ed "Ah sorry did Roy wake you?" "What do you think? I thought something happened, he screamed so loud." "I did not scream that loud!"  _"Roy_  I wouldn't be surprised if the scream woke up the entire town" This time it was his own wife ganging up on Roy! "Well I'm going back to bed seeya." with that Ed stumbled back to bed "Pregnant." Roy whispered "I'm gonna be a father." He knew he was grinning like an idiot, but he didn't care. "Come on Roy lets go back to bed." Nodding Roy got up and went to bed


End file.
